


Take Over科普篇

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 接管 [3]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC





	1. 出场人物和主要地点简介

LIS原班人马（按章节出现顺序）

****沃伦********·********格雷厄姆********：****APD（阿卡迪亚警局）重案组组长，警长。10月杰弗森事件后成为APD副局长。在麦克斯来到阿卡迪亚之后一直帮助她寻找当年父亲遇害的真相直至最后查出马克·杰弗森的巨大阴谋，同时也逐渐明白到麦克斯所一直策划的“复仇”的最终目的。为了在这场权力的游戏中取得一席之地，他也有着自己的计划。

** **

****弗兰克********·********鲍尔斯********：****阿卡迪亚第二大黑帮集团首领。现定居加州旧金山，逐渐成为当地黑帮的领头人，将自己在阿卡迪亚的所有帮派事务全部交由克洛伊管理。7月底回到阿卡迪亚帮助弗朗西斯和克洛伊共同对抗马克·杰弗森为首的普莱斯科特黑帮家族并批准了克洛伊自立门户。在黑帮内战中带头与普莱斯科特家族开战，在旧金山联手高田家族对抗敌人，是弗朗西斯和克洛伊最终打败杰弗森的最大外部因素之一。

****克洛伊********·********普莱斯********：****鲍尔斯黑帮集团二当家、阿卡迪亚分部首领，麦克斯的爱人。后来成为肖恩指定的普莱斯科特家族黑帮集团“接班人”。7月“宫廷政变”事件后得到弗兰克·鲍尔斯的批准自立门户正式成为阿卡迪亚第二大帮派的首领。与弗朗西斯·莱纳德的“新普莱斯科特家族”共同对抗马克·杰弗森为实际领袖的普莱斯科特黑帮家族，在8月至10月与后者进行了长时间的黑帮内部火拼。在杰弗森事件后，克洛伊成为普莱斯科特家族的领袖之一，成为大海湾赌城的老板，被外界称为“新时代的罗马帝国共治者”之一。

****麦克斯********·********考尔菲德********：****APD重案组警探、特别调查小组组员。原西雅图精英探员、原NYPD警探。与克洛伊、瑞秋等人一起调查当年自己父亲遇害的真相和一起接一起的连续案件，最终发现了马克·杰弗森的巨大阴谋并且亲手杀死了有份参与害死自己父亲的幕后主谋之一。在杰弗森事件后历任APD重案组主管、APD副局长，12月成为“后肖恩时代”的第一任APD局长，也是阿卡迪亚历史上第一个女局长和最年轻的警察局长，人称“黑手党麦克斯”（“Mafia Max”）。

****凯特********·********玛什********：****布莱克威尔校医主任，麦克斯的好朋友。后来在5月的一次黑帮暗杀中被弗朗西斯相救并一见钟情。8月遭到普莱斯科特家族的“绑架”，最终被麦克斯救出，成为杰弗森事件中少数幸存者之一。

****瑞恩********·********考尔菲德********：****麦克斯的父亲，原冰角公司能源工程总设计师，因不明原因惨遭黑帮杀害，成为当时轰动一时的“考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案”的唯一被杀者。

****布鲁克********·********斯科特********：****APD法医、CSI部门首席调查员。与沃伦为情侣关系。帮助麦克斯在杰弗森事件中伪造法医报告，“证实”杀死迈克·约翰逊、佩姬·林恩和凯尔·杰弗森的凶手是马克·杰弗森。

****内森********·********约书亚********·********普莱斯科特********：****普莱斯科特家族黑帮集团二当家、肖恩指定的家族继承者、家族产业的“接班人”之一。7月策划了“宫廷政变”将肖恩赶下台并成为当时黑白两道的名义领袖，大权旁落在马克·杰弗森手上。8月初制造一起“刺杀”迫使自己放弃黑帮家族的管理权。10月杰弗森事件后被免去黑帮家族首领，但仍与弗朗西斯共同接管家族，掌管家族所有的合法产业。

****肖恩********·********普莱斯科特********：****普莱斯科特家族第五代首领（以1892年修建普莱斯科特庄园作为起点计算），普莱斯科特黑帮家族的创立者。有“阿卡迪亚教父”之称，也被称为“阿卡迪亚之王”、“阿卡迪亚历史第一人”。3月时召开著名的“黑帮家族圆桌会议”，并钦点“蓝胡子”为黑帮家族的“接班人”，后来又开创了“四帝共治”的黑帮事业管理模式而引起家族内部不少人的不满，最终在7月被自己的儿子内森策划了“宫廷政变”被迫放弃权力，并被APD秘密拘捕和软禁长达一个多月。在黑帮内战中期被释放回到普莱斯科特庄园试图控制局势但均无果而终。9月21日被马克·杰弗森派出的杀手杀死，但消息一直被封锁，直至10月杰弗森事件后他的两个儿子才对外公布肖恩的死因为“心脏骤停而导致猝死”。

****克里斯汀********·********普莱斯科特********：****肖恩的长女，内森的姐姐。负责打理家族的正当生意，长期居住于南美洲，始终远离黑帮斗争。

****马克********·********杰弗森********：****布莱克威尔校长、阿卡迪亚市政府特聘顾问、普莱斯科特家族“两大军师”之一，是内森的“导师”和普莱斯科特黑帮家族的副首领之一。他帮助内森策划了多次针对克洛伊的黑帮火拼事件以及7月的“宫廷政变”事件导致肖恩的下台，扶持内森成为新的家族首领迫使他交出权力与自己分享，成为所谓的“共治者”。8月挑起了阿卡迪亚黑帮内战，但在前期遭到挫败。9月策划了刺杀肖恩的阴谋导致肖恩被杀，彻底控制了整个普莱斯科特家族，并且试图制造更大的阴谋让普莱斯科特家族遭受灭顶之灾但未能得逞。10月11日伊始死于复仇者麦克斯的枪下。在他死后，所有的内幕被一一曝出，马克·杰弗森成为了阿卡迪亚的罪人，遭到最彻底的挫骨扬灰。

****雷蒙德********·********威尔斯********：****前布莱克威尔校长，十年前死于交通意外。死因有可疑，其中最为普遍的说法为死于马克·杰弗森制造的车祸暗杀。在他死后，马克·杰弗森在肖恩·普莱斯科特的安排下成为了布莱克威尔新任校长。

****詹姆斯********·********安布尔********：****原冰角公司高级法律顾问、现阿卡迪亚地方检察官，人称“阿卡迪亚的哈维·丹特”。因为肖恩曝出自己与前妻的丑闻而与普莱斯科特家族彻底结怨，一直渴望报复肖恩还有他的家族，同时他也是瑞恩·考尔菲德的好友，对于他的死亡一直耿耿于怀，导致后来在“神秘人”的驱使下与麦克斯·考尔菲德合作。

****瑞秋********·********安布尔********：****詹姆斯·安布尔的女儿、麦克斯前女友。帮助麦克斯调查当年瑞恩遇害的真相，暗中潜入普莱斯科特家族内部谋取利益和权力，骗取到马克·杰弗森的信任获取了不少重要信息，让麦克斯发现了杰弗森的阴谋和不少事情的真相。在杰弗森事件中受到重伤，但在不久后失踪。

****大卫********·********麦德森********：****布莱克威尔保安主管，退役军人。在佩姬·林恩失踪后与麦克斯合作查出背后的真相和揭露了马克·杰弗森的无数犯罪证据，是麦克斯破案的关键人物之一。

****塞拉********·********吉尔哈特********：****詹姆斯·安布尔前妻、瑞秋·安布尔的亲生母亲。与克洛伊的母亲乔伊斯·普莱斯一起居住在加拿大。

****达蒙********·********梅里克********：****前鲍尔斯黑帮集团二号人物。在八年前与弗兰克的内讧中被弗兰克杀死。帮助弗兰克杀死达蒙的克洛伊因此取而代之成为新的鲍尔斯集团二号人物。

****乔伊斯********·********普莱斯********：****克洛伊的母亲，在克洛伊成为阿卡迪亚黑帮头目之后为了让她远离黑帮斗争的牵涉而移居于加拿大，后来和瑞秋的生母塞拉一起生活。

****马丁********·********路易斯********·********普莱斯科特********：****普莱斯科特家族第一代当家，于1892年修建普莱斯科特庄园，1929年病逝。

****哈利********·********艾伦********·********普莱斯科特********：****普莱斯科特家族第四代当家，死于冷战末期。

****范妮莎·考尔菲德：****麦克斯的母亲，本应是考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案的被害者之一，因为外出探访亲戚而幸免于难。

****艾略特·汉普顿：****克洛伊派出的职业杀手、间谍，同时也是制造多起炸弹袭击以及秘密联系詹姆斯·安布尔、迫使其与麦克斯和克洛伊站在同一阵线的“神秘人”。

独创角色（按章节出现顺序）

****乔治********：****APD重案组特别调查小组组员。

****布洛克********：****APD重案组特别调查小组副组长。

****艾莉********：****APD重案组特别调查小组组员。

****扎克********：****APD重案组特别调查小组组员，后被证实为马克·杰弗森操控潜入警局的内鬼，在杰弗森事件结束后被发现死于一郊区旅馆房间内。

****约翰********·********桑德斯********：****“肖恩时代”的第19任阿卡迪亚警察局长，也是最后一任。人称“局外人约翰”（“Outsider John”）。10月杰弗森事件后任阿卡迪亚代理市长，12月正式成为阿卡迪亚市长，将自己的局长之位传给了破案有功的麦克斯。

****迈克********·********约翰逊********：****布莱克威尔学生、美国总统候选人本杰明·约翰逊的儿子。生前被克洛伊绑架，被其释放后不久死于家中，死因成谜。成为贯穿故事的一个关键人物。在APD所谓“调查”中证实被马克杰弗森所杀，但其真正死因无人得知。

****本杰明********·********约翰逊********：****美国总统俄勒冈州候选人，迈克·约翰逊的父亲，一直将儿子的死因封锁未作任何调查行为，后来儿子死亡的消息传出对外宣称“已失踪”。12月竞选成功成为新任美国总统后开始将儿子死亡的案件彻底调查。

****高田孝宏********：****日本黑帮家族高田家族的第十五代首领，为了夺回龙头权杖而远赴美国与当地黑帮交易，结果得知自己一直追杀的兄弟和卖家都被弗朗西斯杀死，最终与弗朗西斯合作并将传家宝送给了他。前任家族首领高田俊彦的私生子，与弗朗西斯的身世有异曲同工之处。与代表弗兰克前往日本商量合作事宜的瑞秋·安布尔来往频繁而逐渐欣赏对方。在后来阿卡迪亚黑帮内战开始后曾直接帮助克洛伊的帮派共同对抗普莱斯科特家族，之后在旧金山又与弗兰克·鲍尔斯联手对抗当地的普莱斯科特家族的攻击，是帮助克洛伊和弗朗西斯取得最终胜利的最大外部因素之一。

****卡尔********·********杰克逊********：****旧金山黑帮帮派“黑火骑兵团”首领，将高田家族的传家宝龙头权杖占为己有后打算以此与高田孝宏交易获取巨大利润，实际上与高田孝宏的哥哥高田孝义相互勾结。在交易前被弗兰克和弗朗西斯杀死。

****弗朗西斯********·********斯科特********·莱纳德：****鲍尔斯黑帮集团军师、肖恩的私生子。与高田家族建立合作关系后转战阿卡迪亚建立第九个本土帮派，后来在肖恩的安排下成为普莱斯科特家族黑帮事业的“继承者”之一。7月“宫廷政变”事件后自称“新普莱斯科特家族”的领袖，与克洛伊共同对抗马克·杰弗森所操控的普莱斯科特家族。在8月至10月的黑帮内战中多次占领了普莱斯科特家族在市中心的多处据点，奠定了后期胜利的基础。10月杰弗森事件结束后成为普莱斯科特家族的新任黑帮首领，与内森共同掌管家族的灰色和合法事业。成为新任黑帮龙头后正式改名为弗朗西斯·斯科特·普莱斯科特。

****高田俊彦********：****高田家族第十四代首领，十年前已死亡。生前因为情妇争取的前提下将高田孝宏定为家族接班人，因此埋下家族内战的祸根。而且因为一次意外将家族的象征和传家宝——龙头权杖流失在美国。

****高田孝义********：****高田俊彦的长子，原家族接班人。后被高田孝宏超越而地位一落千丈，在父亲死后发起家族内战但依然败于高田孝宏手下，大势已去的他逃亡美国并投靠“黑火骑兵团”打算借交易龙头权杖的时机反杀高田孝宏，但最终被弗朗西斯和弗兰克合谋杀死。

****格林********：****阿卡迪亚第三大帮派的首领。在黑帮内战期间被杀。

****奥林斯********：****阿卡迪亚第八大帮派的首领，和格林家族有密切合作。在9月遭到手下的叛乱被杀。

****科林********：****阿卡迪亚第五大帮派的首领，和鲍尔斯黑帮集团合作。在10月黑帮内战结束后唯二幸存的家族之一。

****福斯特********：****阿卡迪亚第六大帮派的首领，和鲍尔斯黑帮集团合作。8月黑帮内战开始后投靠了弗朗西斯的“新家族”，在9月遭到手下的叛乱被杀。

****理查森********：****阿卡迪亚第四大帮派的首领，和普莱斯科特家族有过一段时期合作。8月黑帮内战开始后投靠了弗朗西斯的“新家族”，在10月黑帮内战结束后唯二幸存的家族之一。

****沃德********：****阿卡迪亚第七大帮派的首领，有和鲍尔斯黑帮集团合作的倾向。在9月遭到手下的叛乱被杀。

****安德鲁********·********威尔逊********：****普莱斯科特家族“两大军师”（另称“总督”）之一，后成为辅佐克洛伊接管家族黑帮事业的重要人物。7月“宫廷政变”后被内森以新首领的身份“免去所有职务”，从此坚定不移地投靠弗朗西斯的“新家族”。10月杰弗森事件后成为普莱斯科特家族唯一的“总督”，重新成为军师中的首领。

****艾伦********·********欧文斯********：****原西雅图当地黑帮“红骷髅”首领，后来被弗朗西斯设计圈套而死于与警察的枪战中。与瑞恩·考尔菲德的被杀有重要联系。

****罗德尼********·********杰雷布科********：****原名凯尔·杰弗森。原冰角集团西雅图分公司总裁、原普莱斯科特家族“两大军师”之一，马克·杰弗森的弟弟。“红骷髅”被消灭当天晚上与当地黑帮完成交易后从此下落不明。一直被认为是杀害瑞恩·考尔菲德的幕后主谋，最终也得到了证实。他的尸体被埋在约翰逊别墅的后院里，在炸弹袭击中尸体被炸毁，仅剩残存的双腿。

****佩姬********·********林恩********：****布莱克威尔学生，迈克·约翰逊的女朋友，失踪案当事人。被马克·杰弗森注射毒品过量致死。

****汤姆********·********帕克********：****弗朗西斯的副手。

****安吉丽娜********·********贝拉********：****布莱克威尔学生，于凯特失踪后不久便下落不明，9月21日在居民区的一条后巷里被路人发现。被性侵并打致重伤，变成植物人。

主要地点简介

****阿卡迪亚警局：****简称APD，当地最大的执法部门之一。

****大海湾赌城：****于2014年在阿卡迪亚海岸地区建成，成为美国西海岸又一个大型赌城。它的建成也被视为普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚乃至美国西部正式称霸的一个里程碑事件。在黑帮内战开始之前，这里的主人属于“教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特，而仅仅在两个月后，这里的主人就变成了“蓝胡子”克洛伊·普莱斯。

** **

****酒吧街：****位于原木厂区。在以前，旧木厂曾是一个大型的酒吧，有时也会有一些当地有名的乐队举行演唱会，曾在这里赚了第一桶金的弗兰克在名声大噪后便买下这块地将它彻底的产业化变成如今的酒吧街。每天晚上这里都有各种豪车和飞摩来往穿梭，人们在这里抛掉所有的烦恼开始灯红酒绿的夜生活，而且这里有些酒吧还建有地下室以供各种各样人们意想不到的服务，酒吧街的老大正是大名鼎鼎的“蓝胡子”克洛伊·普莱斯。

** **

****普莱斯科特庄园：****于1892年开始修建，位于阿卡迪亚的西北部，距离布莱克威尔仅半个小时的车程。庄园占地800多英亩，在19世纪初至二战结束后的40多年里经过许多著名园艺师的精心设计和建造，普莱斯科特庄园成为了美国最美的庄园之一。一百多年来，普莱斯科特家族在庄园内收藏了各流派名家画作，巨幅油画、雕刻等艺术品，包括希腊、罗马时期的雕像，还有大量的中国瓷器都能在这里看到，让人有种走进王室宫殿之后突然又走进了国家艺术博物馆的感觉。

** **

****市中心：****这里是普莱斯科特家族的天下，也是阿卡迪亚从小镇成为现代都市的见证之地。经过三十多年的发展这里成为了美国西部繁华的地带之一，但这里同样也是帮派斗争最为频繁和激烈的地方，在黑帮内战时期这里成为了主要交战地带。

** **

****“无主之地”：****阿卡迪亚市中心的普莱斯科特家族据点均为家族核心干部管辖的。7月的“宫廷政变”事件之后，内森取代了父亲肖恩成为普莱斯科特家族的新首领，但并非所有人都对其绝对服从，很多普莱斯科特家族的核心干部面对内森和弗朗西斯·莱纳德的抉择一直举棋不定，所以在8月初内森举行最高级会议时，内森当场把所有未到场的核心干部踢出家族并且宣布他们的地盘全部变成了“无主之地”，鼓励支持自己的人先到先得，把那些叛徒清除得一干二净，结果这些所谓“无主之地”成为了普莱斯科特家族内乱的主战场，让这场内乱进入了第一个高潮；在黑帮内战开始之后，这些地方又成为了弗朗西斯首当其冲的目标；10月的决战中“无主之地”再次成为双方交战的主要场地。


	2. 主要案件和事件解释

案件及事件解释（按章节出现顺序）

****迈克********·********约翰逊绑架案********：****发生于3月初的一起在阿卡迪亚掀起轩然大波的案件。起因为布莱克威尔学院学生迈克·约翰逊在当时归克洛伊·普莱斯管辖的场所里醉酒闹事打伤数人，并且因为冒犯了“蓝胡子”克洛伊导致采取了“以牙还牙”的措施，后来克洛伊因“恶意伤人罪”被关进州立监狱但很快被释放出狱，随后克洛伊继续采取报复行为，将迈克·约翰逊绑架到自己的酒吧街内。迫于好友麦克斯·考尔菲德的再三要求，克洛伊于3月11日将迈克送回了家，但在几个小时后被人杀死于自己的别墅里。随着案件的发展，迈克·约翰逊的死亡所牵涉的人物和领域越来越多，甚至关乎了其父亲本杰明·约翰逊竞选总统的成败。在他的影响力之下这件案子被暂时搁置，但又在麦克斯·考尔菲德和瑞秋·安布尔各自获得授权后继续秘密调查，最终在10月杰弗森事件后得出了一致结论：迈克·约翰逊是被布莱克威尔学院校长马克·杰弗森所杀，但具体细节等依然存在争议，且真正死因已经成谜。

****蓬皮杜吧炸弹袭击案：****发生于3月10日晚上，在阿卡迪亚酒吧街其中一间最大的酒吧蓬皮杜吧发生了炸弹袭击案。当时APD特别调查小组正在跟进迈克·约翰逊绑架案的进展，本来打算趁酒吧街老大克洛伊·普莱斯前往此地之际将其抓捕，却突然被这起疑似恐怖袭击而被迫作罢，这也是故事发生时在阿卡迪亚出现的第一起炸弹袭击。

****考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案********：****发生于十年前的九月中旬，西雅图当地最大黑帮“红骷髅”把麦克斯的父亲瑞恩·考尔菲德残忍杀害并放火将她家烧毁，因为女儿麦克斯·考尔菲德回到阿卡迪亚入读布莱克威尔学院、妻子范妮莎·考尔菲德出外探访亲戚而幸免于难。在三年前麦克斯·考尔菲德以西雅图重案组警探的身份试图重新调查这起案件背后的真相，但因为调查一起议员秘书自杀案件得罪高层而被调职，关于父亲被害的案子调查被迫暂时中止，但她一直都没有放弃，直至调往阿卡迪亚出任重案组警探后再次恢复秘密调查，终于证实了杀害自己父亲的主谋是在当时的冰角公司西雅图分公司总裁罗德尼·杰雷布科（原名凯尔·杰弗森）。

****执政党议员酒店坠楼自杀案********：****发生于十年前的九月中旬，与考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案几乎同时发生。当时官方的说法是自杀或者是事故，后来在已成为西雅图重案组警探的麦克斯调查父亲死亡真相的同时开始着手调查真相，结果因调查到牵涉到部分政府高官而被警察局出身的时任西雅图市长直接叫停并将麦克斯调往纽约担任文职，不许再调查十年前的那两起案件。直至12月麦克斯升任APD局长之后才得以再次联合FBI共同调查，最终查出当年迫使议员秘书自杀的人是时任布莱克威尔学院校长兼新晋普莱斯科特家族军师的马克·杰弗森。

****约翰逊********别墅炸弹袭击********案********：****发生于3月12日，迈克·约翰逊被杀之后APD特别调查小组前往该地调查死者具体死因，当有人在后院发现一具无名尸体的同时后院发生炸弹袭击，随后有杀手对正在别墅内调查的警员开枪射击，调查被迫中止。这次袭击虽然没有导致人员死亡，但无名尸体被炸剩双腿，而且迈克·约翰逊的调查也因此被搁置，成为一起悬案。

****酒吧街********“********大扫除********”********事件********：****发生于3月12日，在约翰逊别墅发生炸弹袭击的同时，位于酒吧街的一场黑帮火拼事件毫无征兆地爆发。由普莱斯科特黑帮副首领内森·普莱斯科特亲自指挥众多打手对酒吧街当地的居民和鲍尔斯帮派成员进行无差别打杀，并对多处店铺进行打砸和烧毁，造成超过一百人被打伤打死。这次事件之后，宣布了鲍尔斯家族和普莱斯科特家族的敌对状态再次恢复。

****黑帮家族圆桌会议********事件：****发生于3月12日，在酒吧街遭到内森·普莱斯科特恶意破坏的同时，克洛伊和其余六大家族的首领受邀前往普莱斯科特庄园进行一次由“教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特召开的会议。在会议上，肖恩宣布了任命克洛伊为普莱斯科特黑帮家族的新“接班人”，并且将大海湾赌城的部分股份送给其余六大家族作为自己试图平息黑帮内战风波的“赔偿”。这次会议让肖恩再次得以控制住整个局势，但效果并不明显。

****“********红骷髅********”********黑帮覆灭事件********：****发生于五年前。肖恩·普莱斯科特在发现自己的“总督”罗德尼·杰雷布科试图利用职权谋勾结西雅图最大黑帮“红骷髅”狼狈为奸取个人利益，并且是杀害了瑞恩·考尔菲德的幕后主谋后决定除之而后快。在得知“红骷髅”企图杀害弗兰克·鲍尔斯以夺取当地毒品市场的消息后他决定联合远在旧金山的弗兰克一起除掉罗德尼和“红骷髅”首领艾伦·欧文斯。在双方共同合作之下，“红骷髅”被当地警方破获一制毒工厂，首领艾伦·欧文斯刺杀弗兰克失败后拒捕与警方驳火最终被击毙，而罗德尼因为没有出现而因此未能被肖恩派出的人所杀，并从此销声匿迹。值得一提的是，这场行动当中，当时是西雅图重案组警探的麦克斯和弗兰克的情人瑞秋·安布尔都有份参与。

****高田家族内战********事件：****发生于十年前。在日本黑帮龙头高田俊彦去世后，其私生子高田孝宏成为新一代黑帮首领，而他的长子、被免去接班人地位的高田孝义怀恨在心决定联合支持自己的势力除掉高田孝宏夺回应有的地位，却因高田孝宏及时的斩草除根而让整场“政变”仅仅维持了半个月就以高田孝义的彻底失败而告终。高田孝义被迫败退至美国并投靠了当地一个实力较强的帮派“黑火骑兵团”。

****黑火骑兵团交易事件********：****发生于4月17日，远赴美国旧金山的日本新任黑帮龙头高田孝宏亲自与当地帮派“黑火骑兵团”的首领卡尔·杰克逊进行一次关于传家之宝龙头权杖的交易。却因为弗兰克·鲍尔斯和其军师弗朗西斯·莱纳德早已得知高田孝宏同父异母的大哥高田孝义联合卡尔·杰克逊企图杀死高田孝宏而被先下手为强杀掉了两人。这次事件促成了高田家族与鲍尔斯家族强强联手，也让弗朗西斯·莱纳德决定前往阿卡迪亚寻找自己的亲生父亲并且开始自己的黑帮生涯新起点。

****阿卡迪亚振兴银行抢劫案********：****发生于5月17日下午。一未知抢劫团伙抢走了位于市中心的阿卡迪亚振兴银行总共8600万现金，而更为蹊跷的是这些钱均是普莱斯科特家族的存款。这是自五月上半个月来第五家银行被同一伙人洗劫一空，涉案总金额高达2.7亿。事后证实这五起银行抢劫案的主谋均为弗朗西斯·莱纳德，也是他进军阿卡迪亚的一次针对普莱斯科特家族的挑衅和挑战行为。

****普莱斯科特私人会所枪击事件：****发生于5月17日下午。在振兴银行抢劫案发生后不久，内森·普莱斯科特紧急召集所有家族高级干部前往位于市中心的私人会所召开临时紧急会议，在这次会议上内森得到了所有人的支持正式向抢劫团伙宣战。在会议途中遭遇弗朗西斯·莱纳德和其手下的“踢馆”。这次事件宣布了弗朗西斯正式进军阿卡迪亚并向自己同父异母的弟弟宣战，间接宣布了普莱斯科特家族的“内战”正式打响。

****103街黑帮火拼事件********：****发生于5月20日下午。普莱斯科特家族的杀手计划暗杀布莱克威尔校医主任凯特·玛什，但被凯特发出求救信号的弗朗西斯·莱纳德所阻止，两人逃到103街躲避普莱斯科特家族的追杀并且向赶往途中的克洛伊和麦克斯求救，结果两人在当地的居民楼与普莱斯科特家族杀手火拼，最终以两人全灭对手而告终。事件造成了16人死亡（均为普莱斯科特家族派出的杀手），而且也让克洛伊亲自介入了弗朗西斯与内森的兄弟内斗中，让黑帮内战的局势变得更加激烈。

****普莱斯科特庄园枪击事件：****发生于5月20日晚上。在103街事件发生后，克洛伊和弗朗西斯与内森·普莱斯科特的矛盾日益尖锐。与此同时，内森对于弗朗西斯——肖恩的私生子这一个存在十分耿耿于怀，为此来到普莱斯科特庄园与自己的父亲亲自对质，结果内森情绪失控打死了一名保镖，克洛伊和弗朗西斯先后赶到帮助肖恩解围。这次事件导致了肖恩决定开创所谓的“四帝共治”模式，暂时解决了家族内部权力和利益的分配矛盾，但并没有从根本上解决内森这一大难题，反而让这个矛盾继续激化，并且肖恩的一意孤行也让家族内部不少人反对这一决定，为后来的家族内部混乱埋下祸根。

****佩姬********·********林恩失踪案********：****发生于7月17日。布莱克威尔学院学生佩姬·林恩在失踪数天后下落不明，特别调查小组介入调查，查出佩姬·林恩是迈克·约翰逊的女友，并和普莱斯科特家族关系来往密切，但因为普莱斯科特家族的内部矛盾激发导致APD无暇顾及，这件案子被搁置了一段时间，直至黑帮内战进入相持阶段后才由特别调查小组组员麦克斯继续跟进，最终查出佩姬·林恩失踪前与马克·杰弗森有过联系，以最终证实杀害佩姬·林恩的凶手为杰弗森。这起失踪案成为迈克·约翰逊被杀案的延续，也是近期来多起失踪案的其中一个影响最大、最恶劣的案件，引起了多数人的关注。

****普莱斯科特家族“宫廷政变”事件：****发生于7月21日晚上。肖恩之子、普莱斯科特家族副首领内森因不满父亲的“四帝共治”家族管理体制，铤而走险的决定发动政变，在得到“总督”马克·杰弗森的支持后利用地方检察官詹姆斯·安布尔以及APD在普莱斯科特庄园将肖恩逮捕并免去家族首领职务。随后普莱斯科特家族内部经历了长时间的混乱局面：新首领内森与军师杰弗森成为了“共治者”，内森大权旁落；刚被肖恩任命为家族核心成员的瑞秋·安布尔被内森再升一层任命为“亚洲地区市场总监”，但瑞秋没有接受并选择“远走日本”；弗朗西斯从此与杰弗森势不两立，甚至自称“新普莱斯科特家族”与其对抗，得到了肖恩的支持；而“蓝胡子”克洛伊的“接班人”地位在一夜之间名存实亡，万般无奈之下选择和弗朗西斯联手脱离了这个岌岌可危的家族。这次事件导致了肖恩长达三十余年的统治时代就此终结，普莱斯科特家族进入了混乱的内战时期，媒体将此次事件称为“帝国分裂事件”。

** **

****凯特·玛什住宅枪击案：****发生于7月23日晚上。普莱斯科特家族再次派出杀手企图杀害布莱克威尔校医主任凯特·玛什，但因为当天晚上弗朗西斯·莱纳德突然来访而未能得逞，两名杀手一死一伤，伤者得到凯特的急救之后被送往酒吧街进行审问，最终得出幕后主谋为内森·普莱斯科特的结论，但多数人认为这是马克·杰弗森的暗中策划。这次枪击案使弗朗西斯和克洛伊与普莱斯科特家族的矛盾激化到无法协调的地步。

****内森·普莱斯科特遇刺案：****发生于8月8日晚上，新普莱斯科特家族首领内森在市中心的私人会所离开时遭遇了一次刺杀，被紧急送往医院抢救后脱离危险。这次事件导致黑帮内战不可避免的爆发，起到了催化的作用，但这次事件实质上是内森为了逃避家族内战的责任而自编自导自演的一场戏，也是他弃暗投明、背叛了自己的导师马克·杰弗森而选择暗中帮助克洛伊和弗朗西斯的一次正确选择。

****“********黑色审判日********”********事件********：****发生于8月9日的一场位于酒吧街大规模火拼。在当天上午，弗朗西斯先发制人占领了普莱斯科特家族在市中心的多处据点即所谓的“无主之地”，将普莱斯科特家族推到极为被动的境地。下午普莱斯科特家族进行了反击，向克洛伊管辖的酒吧街发起进攻，但激战了数个小时仍然没有打败“蓝胡子”的帮派，加上高田家族的及时支援让这场火拼的胜利天平彻底倾向克洛伊一方，普莱斯科特家族伤亡惨重，撤退时被赶来收拾残局的特勤队包围最终导致“全军覆没”。这次事件宣布了长达两个月的阿卡迪亚黑帮内战拉开序幕，也是克洛伊和弗朗西斯在内战初期取得的一次重大胜利。

****肖恩********·********普莱斯科特挟持事件********：****发生于8月29日，由于肖恩掩盖了当年瑞恩遇害的真相并且包庇真凶罗德尼·杰雷布科助其逍遥法外，让麦克斯对此非常愤怒，选择在APD的特别拘留室里挟持了被软禁的“教父”肖恩并试图将其杀死，遭到了沃伦和克洛伊的阻止。

****凯特********·********玛什失踪案********：****发生于8月29日。布莱克威尔校医主任凯特·玛什于9月才被发现失踪于克洛伊的其中一处住所里。当时所有证据都指向APD重案组警探麦克斯，并且在这里发现了许多关于黑帮家族首领的资料，而其中被杀的三个家族首领的资料也成为了APD高度关注的关键点，使得他们不得不将麦克斯定义为最大的犯罪嫌疑人，而当时麦克斯亦已失踪，让这起案件变得更加扑朔迷离。

** **

****占领大海湾赌城事件：****发生于9月1日。昔日的普莱斯科特家族“接班人”克洛伊以赌城的最大股东兼安保主管的身份宣布自己已经“占领”了这里，当晚的新闻媒体将这条消息传遍了整个阿卡迪亚。这次事件成为黑帮内战中后期阶段的开端，让刚刚有所起色的普莱斯科特家族再次陷入僵局之中。

****三大家族叛乱事件：****发生于8月31日至12日。曾在第二次圆桌会议上表示愿意和肖恩“共同进退”的福斯特、奥林斯和沃德三个黑帮家族的首领先后在自己的家里被手下所杀。这次事件成为黑帮内战后期的有一个转折点，被克洛伊占领了大海湾赌城之后的普莱斯科特家族因为这次事件而让其他几大家族不敢贸然表态站队，加上肖恩·普莱斯科特的重新回归让马克·杰弗森不敢轻举妄动，让普莱斯科特家族暂时得到了喘息的机会，黑帮内战也因此得到短暂的停战缓和期。

****第二次黑帮圆桌会议事件：****发生于9月12日。于8月29日被释放的“黑帮教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特为了尽快结束黑帮内战以恢复阿卡迪亚的和平局面而召集剩余的五大家族前往普莱斯科特庄园举行这一年内第二次黑帮首领会议。由于三个家族首领先后死于内部叛乱，导致除了克洛伊依然坚决支持肖恩之外其余家族均没有明确表态，导致这次会议无果而终。肖恩的无力回天预示着黑帮内战已经无法和平结束，短暂的停战期也即将结束。

****阿卡迪亚港湾码头货柜盗窃案：****发生于9月17日，阿卡迪亚港湾码头的数十个大货柜遭遇盗窃，经证实这是从日本运往阿卡迪亚的电器和各种产品，但实际上这些所谓电子产品正是高田家族和弗兰克秘密运送给克洛伊和弗朗西斯的物资。普莱斯科特家族切断了“蓝胡子”的海上资源援助，让其陷入孤立无援的境地。

****920********扫毒突击行动********事件：****发生于9月20日，接到可靠线报的APD联合DEA前往多个位于市区和郊区里的居民住宅举行扫毒突击行动，破获了多个克洛伊和弗朗西斯的制毒工厂，让两人的毒品供应链和最重要的一条资金链就此断裂，资金周转彻底失灵了。普莱斯科特家族的出其不意、攻其不备让克洛伊的处境雪上加霜，

****肖恩********·********普莱斯科特被杀案********：****发生于9月21日。“教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特在自己的庄园里被已经策反的保镖杀死，甚至有人声称凶手为APD重案组警探麦克斯，但这些消息都被迅速封锁住为被外界得知。直至10月杰弗森事件后弗朗西斯和内森才一起对外宣布肖恩死亡的消息，谎称为“猝死”。后来亦终于查出真相为马克·杰弗森渗透手下潜入庄园冒充保镖，派出内鬼里应外合伪造出麦克斯杀死肖恩的假象。

****谷仓枪击案：****发生于10月10日晚上，APD特别调查小组在查出多起绑架案嫌疑人之一的马克·杰弗森有可能藏于位于阿卡迪亚北部的一个郊区谷仓里，“蓝胡子”克洛伊和麦克斯的线人大卫·麦德森一起前往该地寻找真相，结果遭到普莱斯科特家族杀手的埋伏被迫与之进行火拼，在得到弗朗西斯的及时支援后克洛伊艰难地击退了埋伏，也终于找到了马克·杰弗森其中一个藏匿地点，在谷仓的地下室里找到了许多失踪女孩的拍摄照片，其中就包括早已失踪的佩姬·林恩和凯特·玛什，这些照片以及很多物品都成为了马克·杰弗森绑架多名女子并将其杀害的有力证据，也间接证明了麦克斯·考尔菲德的清白。

****市中心黑帮内战事件：****发生于10月10日晚上，为了尽快找出马克·杰弗森。救出麦克斯和其他被绑架的女生，克洛伊和弗朗西斯决定进攻市中心的普莱斯科特家族据点获得黑帮内战的完全胜利。在得到APD的支持后，克洛伊和弗朗西斯按照原计划先后对市中心的多处普莱斯科特家族据点发起进攻。战斗共分为街道清洗阶段、占领据点阶段和大楼攻坚阶段，其中前两个阶段为黑帮内部厮杀，第三阶段为APD主攻、黑帮配合进攻的作战方式，目的是要在最短时间内活捉或杀死马克·杰弗森。这场黑帮内战的最终决战从晚上十一点开始至次日凌晨三点结束。以克洛伊和弗朗西斯取得胜利、马克·杰弗森被麦克斯杀死而彻底告终。

****1011杰弗森事件：****发生于10月11日凌晨，普莱斯科特家族实际上的首领马克·杰弗森在位于市中心的冰角公司大楼里被其绑架的APD重案组警探麦克斯·考尔菲德当场击毙。在他毙命之后，无数事件的内幕被曝出，包括迈克·约翰逊被杀案、佩姬·林恩失踪案、凯特·玛什失踪案等连环案件和黑帮有组织犯罪案件均以杰弗森为幕后主谋或凶手。杰弗森事件成为阿卡迪亚这一年里性质最为恶劣、影响最大的事件，他的死亡导致了整个阿卡迪亚迎来巨变，从黑帮到政商界均因为他的死而重新洗牌，也让持续了两个多月的黑帮内战就此结束。


End file.
